Exit Stage Right
by occultmagic
Summary: When Balthier wakes up in a dungeon he has no idea that his incarceration is just part of a plot to destroy the fragile peace that holds between Ivalice's Empires in the wake of the fall of the Bahamut. BalthierAshe
1. A Dungeon in Bervenia

Hello :) So, I've never written about a game before, but FF12 was the best game. Ever. So, it got my muses working overtime and this is the result!

Before you read you should know that I've taken some liberties with the liscence system. I know in the game anyone can learn anything, but for the purpose of this story, the abilities of each character are a little more specific. So, you know, Basch - sword and shield, general slash and hack, while Penelo is of a more magicky nature. Also, Arcane magicks (dark, vanish, beserk and all those in that category) are not widely used and considered less 'high-brow' than other kinds of magic.

Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please review :) :)

* * *

In a dungeon there was only one good way of keeping time. The guards brought you your meals once a day, twice if you were lucky. You tallied your days according to meals with a scratch on the wall. 

Balthier counted his scratches. The days of lying in this cell had now reached nearly a hundred. Three long months of nothing but rest and bad food.

In the beginning, he had hardly been able to keep time. His injuries had kept him in a barely lucid state. Awash with pain and often stricken with fever, Balthier was fairly sure he had lost some days altogether since the Bahamut had crashed in the sands of Dalmasca.

At first he had hardly even recognised it as a dungeon. He had no memory of how he got there. No memory at all beyond a brief conversation with Fran about glossair rings and being the leading man.

Heroism, it would seem, did not curry favour among certain powers. Balthier had hoped though, that Ashe would discover his incarceration and exert some princessly power to get him the hell out of there. Three months later and he was giving up hope.

Perhaps he had misjudged the strength of the princess's feelings and goodwill towards him, though she had seemed rather desperate for him to come back alive when he was executing the heroics that had got him in this mess. There was also the chance that she thought him dead and had no idea he was being held in a dungeon by captor or captors unknown.

He was starting to feel more like his old self now. The conditions in which he was being kept did not allow a speedy recovery, but little by little he was regaining his strength and personality. He longed to escape, to find Fran who he missed sorely, even to see the stupid grinning faces of Vaan and Penelo he thought would be welcome right now. But he could barely walk, and escape would be impossible. He also had no idea if Fran was even alive, and if she was, what state she was in.

He pestered the guards for information but soon learned it was useless. They were either under strict orders not to tell him anything, or they had nothing to tell. The only other prisoners in his block changed regularly so there was not much he could learn from them either.

Of course, Balthier wasn't going to stop hassling the guards. He took to complaining about the food instead.

He had been complaining about the lack of nutritional value and flavour in his meals for a good two weeks when for the first time another prisoner deigned to talk to him without his pestering.

"You shouldn't whine so much Archadian, or the guards will be fighting the inmates for a chance to run you through," a dry female voice said from one of the nearby cells.

It was a voice that Balthier recognised instantly, but he hauled himself to his feet, ignoring the protests from his legs, needing visual conformation before his head would accept the incredible good luck of running into _her_.

Leaning heavily on the thick door, Balthier looked through the small grill at the cell opposite. His gaze was met by a pair of still grey eyes, set in what was probably the second most welcome face he could have seen in the dismal dungeon, after Fran's, of course.

"What did you do this time, Shyloh?" he asked, grimacing as his leg twinged, his battle wounds giving him particular grief under the pressure he had put upon them.

"Existed," she replied her face and voice dour, "is that grimace because you're not excessively pleased to see me, or are you hurt?"

"I'm always excessively pleased to see you," Balthier retorted, a hint of flirtatious charm in his voice, "but I'm finding it rather difficult to stand up due to the large amount of pain in my legs."

"You shouldn't get smart with the guards."

"Oh, it wasn't the guards – I came in like this," Balthier was unable to keep the strain from his voice as he struggled to remain standing. After a moment's more futile struggling, he gave in and sat down, knowing the small time spent standing had probably put his recovery back weeks.

"What are you in for anyway?" Shyloh asked, "what daring feat of piracy went so wrong you ended up here?"

"Actually, the last thing I remember doing was disgustingly heroic, you would have been horrified."

"If that is so, then what are you doing here?"

"Where is here anyway?" Balthier asked, "It's not the Nalbina dungeon – I've broken out of that one before."

He knew his friend didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling with pride and amusement. He didn't have to see hers to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Bervenia," she told him, "quite a distance from Nalbina."

A small sound of bemusement was all Balthier could offer in response to that. Bervenia was miles away from his usual territory, deep in the heart of the Rozzarian Empire. Come to think of it, he thought, it was outside of Shyloh's territory as well.

"Well, I heard tell of a famous sky pirate being held in one of the dungeons here, and just had to come see for myself," she told him when he said as much.

"You got yourself arrested just for me?" Balthier pretended to sound touched, but was unable to keep the sarcasm from seeping through. His annoying the guards had evidently paid off in a way he hadn't anticipated.

"Where's Fran?" Shyloh asked, ignoring him.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Balthier said, feeling a pang of worry as he thought of his partner. The Viera was tough, but she had been badly injured last time he had seen her, as he carried her through the falling Bahamut in his arms.

Balthier wished he could remember more of what had happened that day, but as solid fact faded into hazy memories he could only really recall a lot of pain, and falling. He still didn't even know how he ended up here.

"How badly are you hurt?" Shyloh asked, breaking off his musings.

"I'll live," Balthier muttered, "I had nothing to do but lie down and recover for the last three months. I would be better already but for some sort of field about this place preventing the casting of restorative magicks… Even so, I should think by the time I get out of here I will be fine."

"You've been here three months and your wounds grieve you still?" her voice was touched with concern.

"I told you, _disgustingly_ heroic."

He fell silent for a moment, as did she. Balthier wondered if her expression was haughty or pensive. Both, probably.

"Your assumption that you were somewhere in the region of Nalbina leads me to believe your heroics were performed in Dalmasca. What merits heroism in Dalmasca that also merits imprisonment in Rozzaria? I was under the impression the war had ended," she said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you ask that Al-Cid?" Balthier suggested, "he had allusions of peace, but got the impression he didn't like me much. Competition, you know."

"What business does a nefarious sky pirate have with the House of Margrace?" Shyloh asked, an amused lilt entering her voice at his joking.

"You wouldn't believe," Balthier answered, groaning a little as he tried to position his right leg comfortably.

"I can get you out of here," Shyloh said, all jest in her voice replaced with concern "breaking out of this place will be as easy as getting in was, but if you are hurt, and Fran too, then I fear I won't be able to get you both out alone."

"Then you need to find some form of assistance and return, for I have no intention of sitting around in this cell forever."

"You have friends beside Fran who would drop what they are doing and come to your aid?"

Balthier could understand why she asked. A year ago the answer would have been no, but now… Well, Vaan and Penelo would come at least, even if it was just for the sake of an adventure.

"Yes, in Rabanastre – they keep my airship there," Balthier said.

"You entrusted the Strahl to these people?" Shyloh sounded amused, "they must be good friends."

"Desperate circumstances call for desperate measures."

"And how am I to convince these friends of yours that I am to be trusted? You have to consider that perhaps they think you dead."

Balthier hadn't thought of that. Certainly by the time Shyloh had travelled to Rabanastre there would be very little hope he and Fran were alive. And with his friends being close to the newly instated monarch would a random stranger turning up, claiming news of his whereabouts be trusted?

"Steal the Strahl," Balthier said after some consideration, "leave them a note telling them where to meet you. If they come, they come. If they don't then at least I know my airship is in safer hands. Besides, by that time I should be able to walk out of here on my own two feet."

"It sounds a fair plan," Shyloh said, "I've always wanted your airship."

"No getting any ideas now," Balthier intoned, "I'll write this note then, you concentrate on an escape plan."

"I can be out of here in minutes just as soon as the guards arrive," Shyloh told him confidently.

"What Gypsy tricks have you up your sleeves this time?" Balthier asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets, Archadian," Shyloh said, and Balthier could almost see her winking at him.

* * *

Some hours later the guards came to bring them their food. Balthier managed to sit upright, despite the considerable pain he had inflicted on himself. The guard unlocked the door and placed the meagre tray on the floor. He looked up, challenging Balthier to grumble about it, but the sky pirate just shrugged and held his hands up in surrender. 

The guard backed out of the door and re-locked it, before turning to the cell opposite.

"Hey, where is she?" he asked, turning to his partner, confused.

"Who?" the second guard asked, coming up to the door.

"The Gypsy brat," the first said, "her cell is empty."

"Pirate!" the second guard called, banging his weapon against the grill in Balthier's door, "the Gypsy girl in the cell opposite, where is she?"

"Do you think I'm in any condition to be looking out of my door?" Balthier asked blandly, looking up at the guard's impatient face, "I have no care for the comings and goings of Gypsies."

"Open the cell," the first guard said, "perhaps the method of her escape will become apparent."

The second guard returned to Shyloh's cell with the keys and unlocked the door. As both guards entered Balthier heard their heads bang together.

"Bad move boys," he muttered as he heard both collapse to the floor unconscious.

He looked up to the small grill and had to restrain a jump as Shyloh materialised suddenly right in front of it.

"Gypsy witchcraft," Balthier teased.

"The Arcane arts are not _witchcraft_," Shyloh said, "I'm going to look for Fran."

Balthier nodded and Shyloh disappeared from sight. He turned his attention to the note he was writing. He had to find some way of convincing his friends that the letter was actually from him, and not some trap set for the young Queen of Dalmasca.

Things were made so much more complicated when your friends were royalty, Balthier thought. Not that he expected her to come to his aid. She had a nation to run. He only needed to convince Vaan and Penelo of his identity, and though he thought they were probably naïve enough just to believe, he needed to ensure that they would, just in case they had grown up in the months that had passed.

It was then that Balthier noticed the ring on his hand, the ring that had bound Ashe and Lord Rassler in marriage.

_I will return it when I find something more valuable…_

Perfect.

Shyloh returned just as he finished his note and sealed it.

"Fran is here," she said, "but they are keeping her subdued somehow. Glowing stones surround the room like a magic field."

"Nethecite…" Balthier murmured, "so the destruction of the Sun Cryst did naught to dilute their power."

Shyloh gave him a querying look, but he said no more, instead holding up the small message.

"You are sure they will come for you?" she asked as she took it.

"Fairly," he replied, "a young lad and girl most probably, I dare say the others have bigger problems than a wayward sky pirate."

"And how am I to recognise these two?"

"They are Rabanastran, all blond hair and suntans," Balthier said, "they answer to Vaan and Penelo."

"I'll travel as fast as I can, but it may be many months before I reach Rabanastre," she said.

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere in a hurry," Balthier joked.

Shyloh frowned at his blasé attitude but stepped back from the doorway, vanishing into thin air as she did. Balthier could hear her footsteps echoing all the way down the hall.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"My Lady, I am afraid we have some bad news," the guard said nervously as he addressed his mistress, "A prisoner has escaped." 

The woman opposite him, sat in a throne like chair, regarded his bruised face coolly.

"Who? If it was the Sky Pirate or his Viera partner then I will be most _displeased_," she said, malice in her voice.

"No, Lady, it was the Gypsy girl," the guard said, daring to feel a little relieved, "she used some fell sorcery to enchant her way out."

"It is a shame, but no matter," the woman said, "I did not expect such a prison to hold her long. How fares the Sky Pirate? Do his wounds pain him still?"

"He is recovering, Lady," the guard said, "his legs will soon be mended."

"Then perhaps," she said with icy cold, "it is time you broke them again. We can't have the Gypsy brat's escape spurring him on to make some attempt of his own."

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you think xXx 


	2. Incognito

Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews on the intro :) Here's chapter on. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

1. Incognito

* * *

It had been a long year. There was much work that had needed to be done, and quickly. New allegiances had to be made, homes and cities rebuilt. The fragile peace between Empires that held in that moment that the Bahamut had fallen had to be strengthened and secured.

Finally now, Ashe was able to hold her coronation. She hoped that after the ceremony, which would be held a month from now, her life could become more simple and routine again, albeit not the routine of camping and trekking across fiend infested lands that she had become so accustomed to when seeking to regain her throne.

In the meantime however, she had much planning to do. With thoughts of war still so present in everyone's minds, security at such a large ceremony was proving problematic. Ashe hoped none would be necessary, but she was not so naïve as to assume that a newly instated figurehead would not be a target to radicals who thrived in times of war.

It was on one of the more boring letter signing, inventory checking days that the note from Penelo arrived. The young Rabanastran kept in frequent letter contact, so Ashe was not too surprised to see the letter. However, she was shocked at its contents.

_Something more valuable: the Cashe of Glabados. I await in Bervenia._

What was that about? She had been overjoyed almost to tears to discover that at Balthier was alive, and perhaps Fran too (for he had made no mention of her death in his short, succinct letter), but a year with no word and then this? Three inadequate lines.

Ashe had thought them both dead, and had mourned them both, but against all sense and judgement she had always hoped they were alive somewhere, flying the skies of Ivalice, raiding the rich and not giving to the poor but indulging in their own extravagant habits. All things she had despised for her entire life that somehow had become endearing when done with a certain swagger and charming smirk.

There were many on her council who had not wished to announce a sky pirate as saviour of Rabanastre, and would only consent to announce him as a martyr. It was cunning, as though they sensed her reluctance to accept they were dead and used it against her to manipulate her to their will. They knew Ashe would not have them announced dead, because that made it real.

Those were the early days of her reign, and she was not so naïve now. Quickly she became accustomed to the manipulative ways of her council. Though they were good men, all of them, they were sometimes none to eager to accept the difficult and often radical changes the young Queen proposed. But she would no longer let them twist her arm.

Penelo's letter stated that she and Vaan were to visit Balthier and Fran in Bervenia before her coronation. She knew it was a bad idea, that her responsibilities lay with her people, but Ashe already knew that she was going too. She would tell her council that she had some personal matters to attend to for a couple of days, things necessary in her own preparation for her coronation.

They didn't need to know she was travelling to Rozzaria to give a certain pirate an earful about not keeping in touch.

* * *

"So Fran and Balthier yet live," Basch said to his ward, Larsa Solidor.

"Tis good news," the young Emperor said, "I'm sure the Lady Ashe will be most pleased to hear tell of their survival."

Basch gave an indeterminate grunt.

"A year with no word and then this on the dawn of the Queen's coronation? Perhaps their intention is to make use of the distraction to alleviate the palace of its treasures."

"Do you really think such ill of them Judge Magister, or are you perhaps concerned for our Queen's sanctity?" Larsa gave a light teasing smile.

"I fear not for Lady Ashe when she is in his company," Basch said, "he has risked his life to protect her before, and no doubt would do so again. Anything untoward that _he_ had in mind she would certainly be capable of handling."

"She is indomitable," Larsa agreed.

"But the timing of this still bothers me," Basch continued, "such an announcement of their survival and whereabouts… I have no doubt that Lady Ashe would want to drop everything and seek them out. And given business with sky pirates is such a personal and delicate matter, I fear she would go alone."

Larsa understood his worries. Ashe had been fond of the pirate pair, more than fond perhaps of Balthier. She would desperately want to see them, and under the sway of such emotions Ashe had been known to act rashly.

"Perhaps it would put your mind at rest if we paid them a visit too?" Larsa suggested, "I have business with Al-Cid Margrace, and a detour to the tavern at Bervenia would not be too tall an order."

"My Lord, I do not think it wise for you to wander the streets. Peace may be upon Ivalice but the threat of war lingers. If the wrong person were to recognise you…"

"I have full confidence in your sword arm," Larsa said, "if it would ease your mind any, I could take up the identity of 'Lamont'. No one need know I am the Emperor. If we both change to more common attire strangers would merely look upon us as Father and Son."

Basch knew travelling, incognito or no, into the streets of an unknown Rozzarian city was not a wise decision, but his burning desire to know that Ashe was safe overcame his misgivings.

"It would calm me to know that Lady Ashe is safe," Basch admitted.

"Then it is decided," Larsa said, "we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

"Vaan!" Penelo called to her best friend as they ran towards the aerodome, "are you sure you have the maps? It would be very bad for our visit if we end up miles away from Bervenia."

"You worry too much Penelo, I've got it all covered!" Vaan said, a relaxed grin on his face.

Penelo could barely keep the excitement out of her step as she weaved through the crowded streets. It had been a year since they had watched their friends pilot the Bahamut away from Rabanastre, a year since she had heard Balthier's tinny voice over the intercom declaring that he couldn't die. He had been right against all the odds.

Vaan seemed more eager to show off his airship than he was to actually see them, but Penelo, who knew him better than anyone, knew that he was just as happy and excited as she was.

"Engines running smoothly?" Vaan thought outloud as he sat in his pilot seat, Penelo taking co-pilot next to him, "glossair rings fuelled and stable? Set course for Bervenia!"

He even gave a little cheer as his airship (not as comfortable and stylish as the Strahl perhaps, but it was a start) rose from the aerodome and jetted away into the sky.

The journey to Bervenia was not long by sky, and after landing, Penelo and Vaan spent some time exploring the ins and outs of the city. It was busy and bustling, much like Rabanastre or Archadia, but it had a distinct flavour of Rozzarian exoticism, much like Al-Cid had possessed.

"Do you think they'll be pleased to see us?" Penelo asked as they approached the tavern – the place they both thought it most likely to find Balthier and Fran.

"Course they will," Vaan said, his unwavering sense of optimism not really necessary to make such an assumption.

They entered the tavern together. It was a noisy, bustling place, full of life of all flavours and varieties. Penelo had to weave her way round many to take a seat at the one vacant table.

"I don't see them," Vaan said, craning his neck to look round the room.

"Me either," Penelo said, "it's very busy though, maybe they're here somewhere and we just can't see them."

"Maybe…"

Neither saw a hooded figure watching them closely from the other side of the tavern.

* * *

Shyloh watched the two teens walk in the tavern. Her attention was drawn to them because they didn't look local – they were all blonde hair and suntans, as Balthier had said his companions would be. She thought perhaps they were a little young, but then Balthier had said they were as such, and they did appear to be looking for someone as they made their way over to a table on the far side of the room.

It was too noisy for her to hear their conversation, and she had no aptitude for the art of lip reading, so she stood up and walked closer

"I don't like it in here," the girl was saying, "it's a bit rough."

"Come on, Penelo," the lad said, "it's no worse than many of the other places we've been…"

"But that was different," Penelo said, "we had Basch and the others to look out for us."

"You don't think I'm good enough to look out for you?" the boy looked hurt.

"I think you're good, you're just out of practice!" the girl teased, "it's been a year since you fought anything more vicious than the wolves of the Estersand."

"You think these drunks are any more vicious than the wolves of the Estersand?"

"Vaan! Say that any louder and we'll find out!"

Shyloh was now certain this pair were the two she was looking for, but as she approached them, someone barged past her. She was about to get annoyed, reaching for her blade at her side, but the cloaked figure who had pushed past her headed straight for Vaan and Penelo.

"Where is he?" a female voice hissed from within the hood of the cloak with surprising venom, "insensitive fool of a pirate, letting us believe he was dead for a whole year! I ought to run him through with my sword right now."

"Ash…" Vaan began, but Penelo cut him off.

"Amalia, what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding completely surprised. Shyloh wasn't sure if it was Amalia's presence or the venom in her voice that was surprising the young girl.

"I had the time," Amalia replied.

There was a hint of haughtiness in her voice that came from more than her annoyance at Balthier. Shyloh thought she was probably a noble, which wasn't too surprising – Balthier's roots were in nobility after all, and he wasn't one to overlook a beautiful woman, no matter who they were. Still, it was a little surprising that a noblewoman who knew of Balthier's pirate ways was still hung up on him enough to be so angry at him.

Shyloh had to suppress a smirk. What was it about Balthier and his silver tongue that had women just throwing themselves at him? Deciding now was not the time to interrupt, Shyloh sat back to wait, at least until the hot headed Amalia had calmed down.

* * *

Ashe was very grateful for Penelo's discretion. Her use of the name 'Amalia' had been a cool reminder that she had been extremely careless coming here. Still, the anger she felt towards Balthier and his cavalier ways was not quite abated yet.

"But don't you have like, _other things_ to do?" Penelo asked.

"I said I needed to make personal preparations," Ashe told her, "it bought me a couple of days away, no questions asked."

"Basch would go crazy if he knew you were here," Vaan said.

"I know," Ashe replied. _But he's not my guardian anymore,_ she thought, _I'm Queen now, I make my own choices._

But were her choices good ones? She wasn't so sure about this one. The Queen of Dalmasca in a run down, rowdy tavern, seeking Sky Pirates. Basch wouldn't be the only one who had a fit if he found out.

"They're not here anyway," Vaan said with a shrug.

"You're sure?" Ashe asked, looking round herself, "why bother telling us where they were then not turn up?"

She was careful to say 'they' and not 'he', hoping the ferocity of her initial outburst had surprised her friends sufficiently so as they would not recall her exact wording. It would not do well for them to think she was more concerned about Balthier than Fran.

"Maybe we're in the wrong tavern," Penelo suggested.

"Perhaps," Ashe said, looking round the room, just in case Vaan and Penelo had overlooked something.

* * *

Please review xXx 


	3. Renne Shyloh

Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

2. Renne Shyloh

* * *

Basch and Larsa walked through the streets of Bervenia dressed as commoners. Despite the young Emperor's self-awareness and dignity, he couldn't help gazing around at his surroundings with awe. The Rozzarian Empire was so unlike that of Archades and Dalmasca, that even now he was a frequent visitor, he still found much to marvel at. 

Basch smiled a little. It was nice to see his young ward behaving as he was – little more than a child. To young had he had the responsibilities of the Empire saddled on his shoulders, and Basch was grateful for this brief respite.

"There," Larsa said as they rounded a corner, indicating a tavern that didn't look too grisly, "I should think our friends would be considerate enough to pick a more reputable meeting place, given they are meeting Vaan and Penelo."

"Then let us investigate," Basch said.

"If we find the Lady Ashe," Larsa paused as he held the door to the tavern slightly ajar, "I hope you won't be too hard on her."

"I only seek to ensure she is safe," Basch said.

As they walked in to the busy tavern, Basch felt the soldier part of his brain go into overdrive. He checked for exits, both conventional and less so, he swept his gaze across the people, noting any who looked suspicious and made a mental map of their locations. Of course, in such unfamiliar territory, it was very difficult to decide who was suspicious and who was harmless, and Basch knew all to well how making the wrong call could cost Larsa and Ashe (who he had already spotted within seconds despite her cloak) their lives.

There was a man in the top left corner who looked to be hustling card games. Basch clocked him, but felt he was no worry unless he moved from his shadowy haunt. There was a man by the window who had a longsword, but he was more likely to be a traveller than trouble. Still, better to be aware than caught unprepared, so Basch added him to the list.

There was a woman he noticed swiping the purses of the more inebriated customers. Not a threat, per se, but an annoyance certainly. Basch kept an eye on her movements. There was also a woman, or a young lad sat at the bar, wearing a long hooded coat that Basch noted. This stranger seemed to be watching Ashe, which could have been nothing more than physical attraction, but Basch didn't like the sword hilts protruding from beneath their coat. As he approached Ashe, Vaan and Penelo, he made sure this stranger remained in his eye line.

* * *

Penelo was the first to notice they had been joined by Basch and Larsa. As she had been with Ashe, she was careful to address Larsa by his choice of codename. 

"Basch, Lamont, it's great to see you both," she said, genuine pleasure on her face.

Penelo thought Ashe looked a little embarrassed to have been caught out by her once guardian, but the Queen of Dalmasca was used to being stoic for appearances. She masked her embarrassment well.

"It seems we were right in thinking everyone would show up to greet our wayward friends," Larsa said, a wide smile on his face.

"Everyone except our wayward friends themselves," Vaan said, a little snappy with impatience. He had hoped to be in the air by now, showing off his new ship and his new moves.

"Well, that would be because they are unable to make it, so they sent me in their stead," a woman's voice spoke from behind them.

Everyone wheeled round to face her. Though Penelo didn't know it, it was the woman wo Basch had noticed, sat at the bar, wearing a hooded coat. She looked at them with a vaguely amused smile, her grey eyes taking in each of their faces.

"Who are you?" Vaan demanded.

"She is a Gypsy," Basch said, drawing his sword and pointing at her, "A sorceress of the blackest arts. Your disguise may rend you near invisible to most but a coat cannot hide everything."

His eyes trailed across her face, resting on the feathers and braids woven into her hair, barely hidden by the hood of her coat.

The woman gazed down his blade coolly.

"I would have thought those used to the company of Sky Pirates to be somewhat less prejudiced," she said.

Larsa placed a calming hand on Basch's arm, a gesture that could easily be interpreted as a child seeking reassurance from his father, rather than a leader telling his servant to stand down.

Basch grunted his disapproval, but he lowered his sword.

"The Strahl was taken," Ashe said, "you were responsible for this?"

"Balthier seemed to think it was the best way of getting your attention," the woman said, spinning the keys to the Strahl around her fingers, "I guess he knew you were unlikely to trust me, and wouldn't listen if I just walked up and asked."

Penelo thought perhaps there was more to it than that. Maybe Balthier was seeking to protect Ashe with his roundabout scheme to get their attention.

"How do we know this is not some elaborate con, some scheme to relieve us of what little we have of value?" Basch asked, a distrustful sneer on his face.

"Please," the woman said with disdain, "I have no want for your valuables – I'm a Gypsy, not a Sky Pirate as you so intelligently deduced yourself. Besides, Balthier wrote you a note, did he not? I trust it provided ample proof of his identity, else you would not have come."

"The letter was genuine," Ashe said, "but where is he? Why do we address you?"

"Our mutual friend finds himself in a spot of bother, namely Bervenia's dungeon, I assure you that his lack of communication over the past year has been entirely down to his incarceration."

"Incarceration?" Ashe breathed, "What?"

"I have no idea," the woman said, "Balthier didn't seem to either…"

"We have to break him out of there!" Vaan said, his enthusiasm returning at the thought of another adventure.

"That is why we're here," the woman said, "I could have done it alone, but they're hurt, both of them, and someone is going to great lengths to keep Fran from causing any trouble. Balthier mentioned something about nethecite. The word means nothing to me, but perhaps it does something to you."

The group shared a few glances. Nethecite had affected Fran in a variety of adverse ways during their last adventure. Many of the Draklor scientists had witnessed this. It wasn't too hard to imagine one of them realising the Viera could be subdued by exposure to the stones.

"But why these foolish games?" Ashe asked, a hint of temper in her voice, "why not just say he was in trouble and we would have come?"

"Whoever is keeping them imprisoned is doing their level best to keep them there. It would not do well for our hopes of breaking them out if the guards had been forewarned after chancing upon a note or overhearing the wrong conversation. And besides, a good escape is no good without a fast getaway and I have no airship."

"I see your point," Ashe conceded, "but what if the guards overhear us now?"

"It is unlikely, the guards seldom drink here, but we should leave immediately, just in case."

"I would accompany you, if your friend will allow it," the woman said, gazing over at Basch with an expression that was hard to read.

"Forgive me my indiscretion," Basch said, "some prejudices are long ingrained and difficult to overcome. You seem to know these lands better than we do, your help would be much appreciated."

Apparently satisfied with his apology, the woman nodded.

"Perhaps the first step to overcoming prejudices is to know each other by name," she said, "I am Renne Shyloh of the Cerobi Steppe Gypsies. Now pray tell me your name stranger, so that I might overcome my prejudice against Judges."

Basch's eyes widened at her casual mention of his Judge status. Had he not been careful enough?

"How did you…?" he began.

Renne held out her hand for his sword. He handed it to her, surprised at the ease with which she handled it. It was a heavy greatsword, and not an easy weapon to bear in battle. The accurate manipulation of such a sword required more upper-body strength than he had thought Renne to possess.

Renne span the blade about her hand, holding it up to him as she indicated a small sigil inscribed upon it to him.

"I have been on the end of a Judge's blade enough times to know they are the only ones who mark their weapons as such," she said.

* * *

Renne led the group out of the tavern down the winding back streets of Bervenia with the ease and confidence of someone who knew them well. Ashe walked beside her, struggling to keep up with her long legged pace. 

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the Strahl," Renne said, "its camouflage makes it the safest place in the area."

"You go to all this trouble to get us to come and yet you plan to leave us behind?"

"Just the boy," Renne replied.

"Lamont knows his way round a sword, believe me," Ashe said, "you may find him useful."

"I am not his Mother, I do not wish for the responsibility of his well being to be put on my shoulders."

"And you see yourself as our leader now?" Ashe knew her annoyance was more than evident in her voice.

"I see myself as the only person who has been inside Bervenia dungeon before, the only one who knows the risks. We have no idea what state they'll be in, but the fact that Fran and Balthier have been unable to escape by themselves worries me."

"It worries me too," Ashe admitted, "I know of nothing that has kept them contained for so long."

"Balthier was injured badly, yet he said there was nothing he had done that merited him being locked up. Most people would presume he had gone a little too far with his thievery, but the Balthier I know was not one to keep quiet about his achievements…"

"If you consider looting and pillaging as such," Ashe laughed a little.

"He had little else to brag about," Renne said, "but then, it has been some time since I saw him last."

She smiled fondly, remembering some distant occasion. Ashe both longed and dreaded to know what memory had caused such a smile. She knew that she had thought of such memories often during the past year, and that her face had probably shown a similar expression to the one Renne's was wearing now.

They walked on, outside of the city and into the meadows that surrounded it. Just out of the view of the border guards, Renne held up the key to the Strahl and the camouflage slid back, revealing the ship.

"We would make better our escape at night," Renne said, "so we have some time to kill. The creatures in these fields are not too tough, should you want a little practise."

"Whaddya say, Basch, fancy a warm up?" Vaan asked.

"My sword arm could use a stretch," Basch said, gripping the hilt of his greatsword.

"I shall accompany you," Larsa said, "someone's got to keep you out of trouble!"

Penelo and Ashe declined, heading on board the Strahl with Renne instead. Renne removed her hood, revealing long, vibrant red hair amongst the feathers and braids, and sat straight in the pilot's seat, putting her feet up on the controls in a manner Ashe thought would have offended Balthier greatly.

"So," Penelo said as she took a seat, "do we have a plan for this break out, or are we just going to improvise?"

"Providing the guards haven't moved Balthier and Fran, getting to them won't be too much of a problem," Renne said, "the dungeon is big, but they were not far in. Of course it is also fairly well guarded and there is a field about the place that prevents restorative magicks."

"Is that normal practise in Rozzarian dungeons?" Ashe asked.

"No," Renne said, "so much of this bothers me now I've had the time to think about it. A dungeon is a dungeon, but the guards are not generally cruel, at least not during times of peace. It's like someone doesn't want Balthier to recover from his injuries."

"Perhaps they want to stop him escaping," Penelo said.

"But what for?" Ashe asked, "why is he imprisoned in the first place?"

"Though doubtless the Archadian has his fair share of outstanding warrants for arrest in Rozzaria, last he remembers he was in Dalmasca," Renne said.

She looked at them both, but Ashe didn't volunteer any details about how Balthier had spent his final free moments.

"It's no matter anyway," Renne said after a moment of silence, something in her eyes telling Ashe the Gypsy woman knew there was more to the story than Ashe was letting on, "we need only get them out for now. We can worry about why they are in there once we're in the sky, heading away from this place."

* * *

Please review! xXx 


	4. Gypsy Witchcraft

Thanks for all the reviews :) please keep them coming. I love to hear from my readers! xxx

* * *

3. Gypsy Witchcraft

* * *

Renne made them wait until nightfall before they even left the safety of the Strahl. Vaan, Basch and Larsa returned after an hour or so of training looking invigorated, if a bit bloodstained. Penelo made sure they were back to top form with her white magic.

Ashe and Renne knocked together a dinner from what little could be foraged in the meadows. Edible food was surprisingly sparse despite the deceptively luscious vegetation.

A half empty stomach made the uneasiness Ashe had been feeling in her gut all the more prominent. Her insides were churning with a mixture of fear, adrenaline and anticipation. Though this was not at all how she had imagined it, she was looking forwards to seeing Balthier again, and the feeling kept swelling, despite her best efforts to contain her emotions. Ashe feared she would cry before the night was out, and as much dignity as she had lost by coming here, it was no where near as much as she stood to lose by crying in the arms of a Pirate. Balthier would never let her live it down.

"It is dark enough now to slip by unnoticed," Renne said, looking out of the window, "I hope you are as well practised at being silent as you are at hunting wild animals."

"We've done our fair share of sneaking around," Ashe said, not deigning to add they had also done their fair share of setting off alarms and getting caught.

The Gypsy woman pulled her coat hood up so it once again hid her face and hair. Ashe knew little of Gypsies, besides the fact that they were reviled by most cultures. She guessed Renne's decorative braids were part of what made her identifiable as one.

Renne moved ahead as before, and Penelo took the front with her this time, engaging her in small talk. Vaan tagged behind them with Larsa, who had insisted on being brought along, leaving Ashe at the back with Basch. She was grateful for the opportunity to talk to him in relative privacy. She felt she had much to apologise to him for.

"It's good to see you, Basch, I'm sorry that it has to be under such circumstance," she said to her stoic guardian.

"Though it may be detrimental on occasion, I'm glad you are independent and determined as you are, for without such qualities you would never have brought peace to Ivalice," Basch said, "it is good to see you also."

"I feared my actions would anger you," Ashe admitted.

"It is not my place to judge you anymore, highness, you are no longer the princess who was my responsibility."

"You are too kind, and too loyal," Ashe said, "I should hope you consider me a friend, Basch, not your Queen. Friends have every right to be angry when someone does something irrational and careless."

"Irrational and careless, perhaps, but understandable," Basch said, "and as your friend I am here to make sure your decision does not become your mistake."

Ashe smiled at him, glad that he cared enough for her to protect her still. She was enjoying the feel of the ground beneath her walking boots, the feel of her companions around her. It was almost like old times.

* * *

"That's the fortress ahead," Renne said as they arrived before a castle.

Vaan stared up at the structure with awe. It was excessive and showy, much like the flamboyant Al-Cid. He had always considered the palace at Rabanastre to be extravagant, but this place made it look like a Lowtown hovel, despite not being much larger.

"The dungeon is beneath," Renne said, "there is a side door some way along the east wall that serves as direct access. This is the route we'll take. The guards haven't changed shifts yet so they'll be weary."

"Tis a dangerous gamble," Basch said, "we could end up fighting twice as many."

"True, so we'll have to be quick," Renne said, "Basch, you and Vaan take care of the guards. Penelo assist them with your magic. Lamont, they tell me you are handy with a hi-potion, can you serve as healer? Amalia and I will find Balthier and Fran."

Everyone nodded. Vaan gripped his sword, looking forwards to the daring rescue. He missed the rush of battle, the adrenaline of running, chasing, ducking, swiping and all those other things that went with it. The wolves in the Estersand didn't come close, and though the occasional hunt he went on gave him a buzz, it wasn't the same without the sounds of his companions fighting beside him.

Vaan thought Penelo was probably glad to see the back of battle, as she always worried for his well being, but as she stood now, warming up her magic, he thought she looked more alive than she had done for months. Perhaps they were both more made for adventure than they realised.

They crept along the east wall, keeping to shadows as much as they could. Vaan knew he was clumsy, and Basch wasn't much better for stealth. Ashe, Penelo and Larsa did much better, but Renne seemed to become almost invisible as she slipped into the shadows. Vaan guessed it was some Gypsy magic. Though he knew very little fact about the elusive Gypsy tribes, peddlers in Lowtown had their fair share of gossip to spread around. There were many rumours of the powerful wild magicks that Gypsies wielded.

The entrance to the dungeon was open, and guarded by only one man, who Basch knocked unconscious before he even knew there was someone trying to attack him. Renne led the way down the long flight of stairs to the labyrinth of tunnels and caves that made up the dungeon.

"Fortunately, the way out is marked by these candles, to prevent the guards getting lost," Renne said with a slight smirk, "they are overly confident their prisoners won't escape. We could douse them, but I fear a blanket of darkness would confuse us more than our enemy."

They travelled further into the dungeons, not encountering any more guards. Renne stopped them in a corridor before a clearing.

"The clearing ahead is where most of the guards are stationed," she whispered, "the cell block where Balthier is contained is just beyond it. I can get Amalia and I past unnoticed, so leave attacking them until the last minute. That way there is less chance they can send for help, and less time for one of you to get injured."

"And how do you propose we slip by unnoticed?" Ashe asked, looking into the well lit, well guarded clearing.

"Gypsy witchcraft," Renne said with a grin, grabbing Ashe by the hand and turning them both invisible.

* * *

Renne could feel Ashe's heart beating hard behind her as they walked quietly into the clearing. Renne scanned the room, noting each of the guards and their weapons. They looked tired, and were probably no match for Balthier's friends, but Renne didn't want anyone to get killed.

With the skilled fingers of a thief she lifted the keys from the belt of one of the guards. He didn't even notice, and nor did the rest of the men in the room. Renne felt Ashe inhale a little sharper at her daring. Renne put a finger to her lip as they made the final trek across the room.

Once in the corridor on the other side, Renne let out the breath she had been holding. Ashe relaxed too, breathing slowly and deeply to calm her nerves and heart. Renne indicated down the corridor with her thumb and they continued their journey as silently as manageable.

Renne leafed through the keys with one hand, arriving at the one she had seen the guards use to unlock her door.

"Watch the corridor," she whispered to Ashe, then walked further along, looking through all the door grills for a sign of the Sky Pirate.

She arrived at his cell to find him lying in the small prison cot, beads of sweat on his forehead as he lay in the throws of some fever. What had caused him to regress to such a state was not evident from Renne's position outside the cell.

She tried the key in her hand and with a little persuasion the lock gave and the door opened. Renne rushed to Balthier's side, kneeling next to him as she reached in her pocket for a vial or remedy, hoping it would do something to ease the illness. She tipped a few drops in his mouth and soon he began to stir.

"You took your time, Shyloh," he said.

"I warned you my journey would be long," she said, "you're a state."

"It seems someone doesn't want to lose me," Balthier tried to smirk but ended up grimacing, "looks this good are a blessing and a curse."

"Don't waste your breath, Archadian," Renne said, helping him to sit up, "we have a lot more company than you hoped, but it will still take some effort on your part to get out of here."

"I'm full of energy," Balthier said, the smirk coming a little easier as Renne helped him to his feet.

"You can walk yourself out then," she said, heading to the door.

Balthier took one step and nearly collapsed again. Renne walked to his side just fast enough to reach him before he completely collapsed and helped him up again.

"Apparently I need you," he said, "I'll keep my ego abated for now."

"Good plan. You don't want me wishing to see the back of you before we get out of here. I might leave you behind," Renne said.

"You harridan!"

"Braggart!" Renne retorted offhandly.

"Harpy!"

Renne snorted with amusement, and Balthier managed a real grin. Such battles were commonplace between the two friends, particularly when times were tense.

"Your friends are waiting in the corridor, ready to make a diversion amongst the guards when the time comes," Renne said as they made slow progress towards the doorway, "more guards will arrive shortly, so we have to be quick. When I set you down in the corridor, dose yourself up on these potions."

She handed him a small knapsack, which he took in a shaky hand.

"I could lay my hands on nothing better than hi-potions unfortunately. Anything stronger is hard to come by, and it's been a while since I travelled to Balfonheim."

"You should invest in an airship," Balthier said, quieter now they were in the corridor, "you'll find getting around much easier."

"I may enjoy the Strahl when she is in my possession," Renne said, helping him sit down against the corridor wall, "but you and I both know I am of the earth, not the sky. Drink up."

She handed him a potion out of the bag, holding it to his mouth to help him take the first few sips. He made hard work of swallowing the liquid down, but he looked better almost instantly. Renne turned to Ashe, who looked torn between her duty as watch and her desire to make sure Balthier was ok, and waved her over.

"Take over here," Renne whispered to her, "I'm going to find Fran."

Ashe nodded and walked over, kneeling beside Balthier. The leading man was in bad shape, but he had enough of his wits about him to raise an eyebrow as she came into his field of vision.

"Ashe, I'm flattered," he said, "I didn't think a lowly Sky Pirate would merit the princess of Dalmasca's efforts in a rescue attempt."

"Be quiet and drink up," Ashe said, holding a potion out to him, "and you will call me Amalia from now on, understood?"

She didn't know why she was being so curt with him. It was easier, she supposed, than having to deal with what she was feeling – relief, happiness and an overwhelming surge of affection for Balthier. It was not befitting for a Queen to indulge in such feelings for a Sky Pirate.

"You did not trust my friend?" Balthier asked, between mouthfuls of potion, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Most people have a natural distrust of Gypsies. I find them to be a fairly honourable bunch though."

The potions were putting some life back into his eyes, but he was still verging on delirious, and the way his words slopped off his tongue, as opposed to the careful articulation he normally used, made it evident that he was struggling.

"She has given me no reason to distrust her as yet," Ashe said, "but I had to be careful. It was foolish of me to come."

"I'm glad you came," he said, reaching a hand up to her face, clumsily brushing her cheek.

* * *

Penelo tried to breath as quietly as she could. It seemed far too quiet in the corridor. The guards were making little noise, and she feared that the sound of her heart and lungs would alert them to her presence. How Ashe and Renne had managed to sneak past unnoticed, even with the aid of invisibility, Penelo didn't know. She didn't fancy trying it herself.

She had never seen such magicks before. Larsa had told her as they walked to the dungeon what he knew of Gypsies, but he had mentioned nothing about their magicks.

"Understand that what I have learned is mostly from my brother, who only sought knowledge to aid him in battle," he said, "but as far as I know, Gypsies live in clans. They are nomadic, but have settlements that do not move unless discovered. They seek to be left alone, dwelling in the more barren places of Ivalice, such as the Cerobi Steppe. The concentration of dangerous creatures on the Steppe make it unsuitable for most societies, but Gypsies learn to live with the land. My brother did not consider them to be a threat, mostly because they are few in number, but many of the soldiers did not wish to disturb Gypsy settlements, fearing their magicks, and that such actions would bring ill luck upon their families."

"I wish they thought that of all peoples," Penelo said.

"Unfortunately, Dalmascans did not have generations of fear and misunderstanding protecting them," Larsa said, "but the Gypsy reputation has brought much trouble to them. There is a reason they are few in number."

War. There were few people it didn't affect. The people who got off the lightest were generally the ones who started them. Penelo was glad that Larsa, Ashe and Al-Cid campaigned for peace, but an uneasiness had stirred in her stomach that made her think perhaps the war wasn't over yet.

* * *


	5. Escape

Hey hey, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, please keep them coming :)

* * *

4. Escape

* * *

Renne ran lightly to the cell where Fran was being kept. She found the right key on her fourth attempt and pulled the heavy door open. 

"Fran," she said as loud as she dared, "Fran, it's Renne, I'm going to get you out of here."

The Viera had never looked more fragile in all the time Renne had known her, but she managed to turn her head and open her eyes, blinking slowly as she took in the sight of the girl before her.

"Come, we have to be quick, before the second round of guards arrive," Renne said, placing Fran's slender arm over her shoulder and pulling her up.

Renne took most of Fran's body weight as they walked out into the corridor. The Viera was by no means hefty, but she had more than a head of height on the Gypsy, not including her tall ears, and so they struggled until Fran was some distance from the stones that lined her cell.

"Renne," Fran said as she reached a more lucid state, "I heard your voice as if in a distant dream. I am glad it was truth."

"Good to see you too," Renne said, "it's been a while."

"Pity we rarely meet in circumstance less than desperate."

Renne smiled, not allowing more than a sharp breath to mark her amusement. They were so close to getting out now, it would not do well to blow their cover with a loud burst of laughter.

Slowly they made their way back to Balthier and Ashe. The Sky Pirate was on his feet, leaning heavily on Ashe, who looked slightly buckled under his weight, but determined to help him out of the dungeon, even if it meant carrying him the whole way.

Renne smiled inwardly at this. It was perhaps not obvious to just anyone, the affection Ashe felt for Balthier. The woman was well practised at hiding how she truly felt, Renne thought. Most noblewomen were – they had to present a certain face to society.

However, it was clear to Renne, and most certainly would be to Fran if she had her wits and senses at her disposal, that Ashe was more than just fond of Balthier.

"Can you stand?" Renne asked Fran.

The Viera nodded weakly but took her own weight on her tall shoes, leaving Renne free to check on Balthier and Ashe.

"You are good enough to walk out of here?" she asked.

"With a little help from my friends," Balthier replied.

"Amalia, help them. I will assist the others in keeping the guards occupied."

Renne turned to head back towards the clearing, ready to cause a controlled commotion, but found herself face to face with a guard. The guard leered at her, holding a small blade to her throat.

"I can think of some ways you can keep us occupied," he said, with a lecherous glitter in his eyes, "Now why don't you drop your weapons and stand against the wall."

Renne held her hands up, slowly lowering her right hand to the hilt of her sword. The guard followed her hand as she pushed her coat aside, unhooking the blade from her belt. As she held it out at arm's length, the guard watching her closely, she lowered her left hand, reaching for a second blade. With the guard's attention fully on her right hand, she swung her left hand round, hitting him hard on the head with the hilt of her second sword.

"That will have got their attention," she said, twirling both her swords until she held them both comfortably and aggressively in her hands, "we had best move."

She positioned herself in front of Balthier, Fran and Ashe, ready to cut a path for them through the guards. She could already hear the sounds of their companions engaging the guards in battle. So far things were going well.

* * *

Penelo raised her hand and sent a ball of fire in the direction of the guards, scattering them round the room. With this done, each member of the group went to face their own guard, with Basch taking two. They didn't need to win. Defeating the guards was not part of the plan. They simply needed to keep them busy until Balthier and Fran were clear of the dungeon. 

Penelo thought this would be a simple task, but quickly it became apparent that it wouldn't. The guards, despite the advantage of surprise that the group held, rallied quickly and began to launch an offensive attack that was more akin to the manoeuvres of soldiers than guards.

A little overwhelmed by the organised ferocity of the attack, Penelo backed off and prepared a more powerful spell – something that would hurt rather than just disperse. The Ardor spell she chose drained her a lot more than it used to. She was so out of practice, the large quantities of mist that had once gathered around her had begun to wane. She didn't think she had the reserves to pull of such a spell again.

Basch was fairing well against the two guards he was battling with, and Vaan was holding his own. Penelo defended against her attacker, trying to back over towards Larsa, hoping that her mist reserves would have recharged by the time she arrived, and they could between them defeat their two guards.

Something wasn't right. Even in the heat of battle, Penelo had enough spare thought to realise this. Guards knew their way around a sword, but they were never organised like these. The guards in this dungeon were more like an elite soldier unit, coordinated and powerful.

However, Penelo didn't have enough spare thought to ponder why elite soldiers were guarding a dungeon. As her guard began to get the upper hand, she pooled the last of her mist into a shock spell. It injured him sufficiently, leaving Penelo free to turn her attention back to Larsa.

The young Emperor may have known his way around a blade, but he was still nearly defenceless with Basch caught up fighting the other guards. He was surviving against the guard he was fighting, but the man was larger and stronger, and playing on these advantages in a way Penelo considered to be very reprehensible. She ran to help him, her mist drained weariness slowing her some. She was almost by his side when the guard managed to disarm Larsa and sent his own blade thrusting towards him.

Penelo gasped with terror, but Renne ran out of the corridor in front of him, blocking the guard's blade with two of her own. She buckled as he pushed down on her, his weight and strength giving him the upper hand, but she lashed out with her knee, kicking him hard in the gut. As he staggered back, with one swipe she cut the guard down, elegant and merciless.

"That's what you get for attacking children," she said coldly.

* * *

Larsa retrieved his weapon, watching Renne as she marched over to the guard Vaan was fighting and drove a sword through him from behind. Basch had cut down both of his guards before she reached him. 

"I'm liking this less and less," she commented to him.

"Guards trained to the standard of elite soldiers," Basch said, "something ill is at work here."

"Well, as interesting as it would be to stand here and chat about it, can we get out of here," Balthier's voice sounded from the corridor, "I should like to breathe fresh air once again."

Basch went to help Ashe with Balthier, while Renne recruited Penelo to help her with Fran. Vaan took the lead, skipping ahead to warn of any further guards. Larsa positioned himself at the rear, an arrangement he doubted Basch liked, but someone needed to keep an eye on the back, and he did not have the height to switch places with Penelo.

They made it to the surface without further incident. It was very dark now, the sky black and clouded so no stars showed and the moon was no more than a bright smudge behind a shield of cloud. The darkness was welcome though, and they made quiet progress, until it became clear they would not make it back to the Strahl before someone realised what had happened in the dungeon and sent a search party out looking for them.

"It's no good," Ashe said, "we'll never get back without another battle at this rate."

"We won't survive another battle," Basch said, "not as exposed and vulnerable as this."

"Then I will run ahead for the Strahl," Renne said, helping Fran sit.

The Viera was shivering, something Larsa had never seen, even when they traversed the frigid Paramina Rift. Renne shrugged her coat off and placed it over Fran's shoulders.

"I am fine, little one," the Viera protested feebly.

"Yeah, sure you are," Renne said, "let's just get you out of here before we pass judgement on that, hey? I will be back as fast as I can."

"Let me come!" Vaan said, "I can help you fly the Strahl."

"I hope you can run fast," Renne said, and took off sprinting towards the ship, Vaan close on her heel.

* * *

A tense ten minutes passed as they waited for Vaan and Renne to return. Basch paced up and down, while Ashe and Penelo tended to Balthier and Fran. Larsa knelt beside them, offering what assistance he could. 

"And I suppose you're going by 'Lamont' again," Balthier asked.

"For the time being," he smiled. The Sky Pirate was a state, but he retained a certain sharpness in his eyes, though his tongue slurred and his limbs were limp.

"I appreciate all this royal attention," Balthier said, "I didn't think Fran and I were worthy."

"Basch and I were in Rozzaria on business," Larsa said with a quick smile, "you were certainly worthy of a detour."

The playful banter was not to continue, as a shout came from somewhere, announcing the prisoners escaped. Larsa looked up fearfully, Ashe and Penelo making a similar motion. Basch stopped his pacing and drew his sword.

"I'm almost ready to renounce popularity," Balthier said, shifting his position so he could hover protectively over Fran. Larsa thought it was unlikely that his gesture would do any good, but it was touching all the same.

Even after the surprises in the dungeon, it was still a shock to see the legion of guards running towards them in organised ranks, spear wielders slotting between sword and bow users as they formed a circle around them.

Ashe had her sword drawn, Penelo was warming up a ball of fire, but both knew one move would be the death of them all. Basch moved to stand in front of Larsa, also obscuring Ashe slightly, ready to lay down his life. Larsa doubted it would do any good.

"You have better friends than I would have credited you for," a female voice said.

There was a ripple in the ranks of guards as a path was cut for her. She walked forwards, her shoes clicking against the floor in a menacing manner. Her dominating, commanding presence seemed to come like a wave before her.

"I suppose I should have expected no less for the Sky Pirate responsible for returning Lady Ashe to the throne, who saw the Empire passed on to the younger Solidor and peace spread throughout Ivalice. A year with no trouble has made me complacent."

She was tall, with long dark hair down to her waist. It was dark, but there was something about the way she stood that spoke of finery and riches. Though her tone of conversation had been amicable thus far, her large hands twisted with malice.

"It won't happen again," she said coldly, conjuring magic that glowed green before turning so black it stood out, even against the darkness of the night.

Larsa had never seen such magic before, and the sight scared him more than a little. Penelo dropped the ball of fire she had been toying with and stepped to the front of the group, conjuring some sort of shield.

"You're willing to die for him?" the woman asked, a sneer curling at the edge of her lips.

"I'm stronger than I look," Penelo said.

"No doubt you are, but you're not strong enough little girl."

The woman fired her dark magic. Penelo reacted instantly, raising a reflective shield that scattered the magic back at the guards. Several were struck, all that were hit with a moderate blast falling instantly. The woman looked vaguely amused as she prepared some other spell.

"Take care of the others," she said to the guards, "leave the Sky Pirate and the Viera alive, and leave the girl to me."

The guards began advancing. Larsa, for the first time in his short but colourful life, began to fear for his life. Even Basch beside him would not be ample protection. He thought of his empire, of Ashe's kingdom, and the peace that would crumble, plunging Ivalice back into war and fear. How foolish he had been to come here.

They were just preparing to exchange the first few blows when a wind kicked up, and a blinding light was cast on the battlefield. Everyone stopped to look up as the Strahl flew forwards, dipping a little clumsily in front of the guards, squashing a fair few beneath it.

"Need a ride?" Vaan's voice came over the intercom.

The ramp began to lower. Renne was stood on its edge, brewing some ball of crackling blue magic. She released it out of the door, and its tendrils made a beeline for all the guards. As they were struck they buckled at the knees, as though some considerable weight had just been pressed on them.

"Get aboard," Renne said, springing off the ship to help lift Fran, "I doubt Vaan will be able to hold it steady much longer."

The company rushed aboard, Renne punching the button that raised the ramp as the last person climbed in.

"Let's get out of here Vaan," she called.

"Roger that!" the lad replied, taking the Strahl back to her home in the sky.

* * *

Back on the ground, the guards began to pick themselves up as the effect of the magic wore off. The woman brushed herself down, her apparent calm just a mask for the boiling anger she was feeling. 

"Since when has the Pirate been in league with a Gypsy?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly with rage.

"There was that Gypsy girl we captured some months ago," one of the guards said, "we held her for a day before she escaped."

"Hardly time to forge allegiances," the woman said, "there is some detail here we have overlooked and it has cost us a key part of our plan. I want to know everything about the Sky Pirate and his companions from a year past. Everything. If we are to overthrow the Empire now we need more information on our side."

"Where would you like us to start?" the largest and cruellest of her guards asked.

"No doubt the Strahl will flee to Balfonheim, from where they could scatter to the furthest reaches of Ivalice with a little gil and persuasion," the woman said, "find out about the mage girl. She had some power in that scrawny frame of hers. Start in Dalmasca."

* * *

Please review!! xXx 


	6. Toys

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

5. Toys

* * *

The Strahl flew across the Rozzarian Empire to the East, heading for Dalmasca. Vaan was keen to talk about the guards and what in Ivalice was going on, but Basch overruled him, saying it would be best to wait until Balthier and Fran were able to give their side of the story.

Penelo went straight to tend to Balthier and Fran with her magicks. Vaan followed her out as soon as he realised there was to be no further discussion on the mysterious guards. Basch prowled around for a moment, but soon disappeared out the back when Larsa said he was going to get some rest.

"They're sweet," Renne said to Ashe, who was sat at the front of the ship with her, "where's his mother?"

"I don't know," Ashe answered honestly, "I never met her."

She paused a moment before asking, "How long? Until we're safe?"

"It will take the night to cross Rozzaria," Renne said, "we'll have to make a slight detour around the Jagd Yensa, but should be able to make it to Rabanastre by tomorrow evening. From there we can reach Balfonheim in a further day or two, depending on the weather. We should be safe enough there."

"There is no need for detours, the Strahl can fly in Jagd," Ashe said.

"How?" Renne questioned, "the Jagd should make the Skystone drop out of the sky!"

"Spoils of the Draklor Laboratory," Ashe said, remembering Balthier's words to Reddas before they made the trip to Ridorana, "a Skystone unaffected by Jagd."

She watched Renne closely for a reaction, but if the woman felt anything towards the Draklor Laboratory then she didn't show it. Ashe felt a modicum of triumph that she perhaps knew Balthier better than the Gypsy.

"Science will undo this world," Renne said in the end, "now there is no place unattainable by sky."

"Perhaps," Ashe said, "but Draklor at least will ruin no more lives."

"How so?"

"It was stormed, the research destroyed," Ashe said. _Its Doctor killed_.

"Destroying research will not destroy the legacy Draklor has left behind. It will be many generations before the sting of Nabradia's destruction is no longer felt."

"You had friends there?" Ashe asked.

"Family," Renne said.

"I'm sorry."

The words were so empty, but it was all Ashe had to offer. That and the fact she had forsaken the power of the Occuria, and had not wrought more destruction on Ivalice by fighting fire with fire. How many more kingdoms would have fallen, how many more lives claimed if she had taken her own stone of Deifacted Nethecite?

"You must have much knowledge of the politics of the Empire to know Draklor was behind what happened at Nabradia," Ashe said after a moment.

It was perhaps not appropriate to prod, but Ashe needed to get a feel for this newcomer. How much she knew, how far she could be trusted, her drives and motivations. If someone wished her kingdom overturned, Ashe wasn't about to trust anyone easily.

"I keep my eyes and ears open," Renne said, "when you spend much time wandering, you hear things. The currents that move and shape an Empire often run loudest in dungeons, and I have spent more than my fair share of time in them. But Nabradia, I know not how its destruction was wrought, only that Draklor was somehow behind it. Reddas told me as much before he went there to exact some revenge."

"You knew Reddas?"

"I was a guest in his manse a number of times. He sought to build good relations with our clan in the Steppe, for trade, safe passage and such. We helped keep the population of dangerous creatures under control on the Steppe in return for free medicines and supplies."

"He was a good leader, and a good man," Ashe said.

"A troubled man," Renne said, "and troubled men walk to their own doom seeking redemption. I'm only sorry I did not have the chance to see him again before he died on some distant shore."

A beeping from some part of the Strahl broke the silence that followed and Renne stood to examine some flashing light towards the back of the cabin. Ashe knew little of ship mechanics, but Renne seemed to have it under control, so Ashe took the opportunity to have a good look at the Gypsy woman.

Renne was tall and lithe, much like Fran, and a small, bitter part of the Queen wondered if Balthier liked his women to appear as such. Renne's clothing was, at least, a little more conservative than the Viera's.

She wore shorts of a soft blue, and a simple white vest, but the plainness of her attire was compensated for by the large amount of decorative jewellery she wore. Ashe wondered if this woman had taught Balthier how to accessorise.

Her boots were knee high, made from some animal hide, but not as tough as leather, rather light and flexible, allowing for greater movement. Her hair was tied in two practical bunches either side of her head. The only armour she seemed to wear were leather armguards. Two swords hung from her belt, both short and slightly curved.

Living two years underground with a group of soldiers had taught Ashe much about weapons. Such blades, known as scimitars, were unusual in Dalmasca and Archadia. They were light and somewhat flimsy, not carrying the weight of a regular sword, such as the Durandal that hung at Ashe's waist.

Everything about Renne's weaponry and armour seemed to grant its bearer speed. Ashe wondered if this was a conscious strategic decision on Renne's part, playing to her strengths, or if a lifetime spent running had shaped her choices in a much more subconscious manner.

* * *

Penelo left Balthier's room wearied from the magic it had taken to make the Sky Pirate sleep easy. Fran had been less work. The Viera slipped into natural, deep sleep almost by herself. A simple Regen spell was all that Penelo had performed, just to help Fran's natural defences repair.

Vaan was waiting outside for her.

"All done?" he asked.

"All done," she confirmed, yawning widely.

"Woah, you ok?" Vaan asked, putting an arm round her shoulder, "you should lie down, get some sleep."

"I haven't used this much magic since the Bahamut."

"We're both out of practise," Vaan agreed, "a year ago we would have totally kicked those guys' butts!"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that – there was a whole army of them," Penelo laughed.

"We could have taken them!"

The two friends walked to the back of the Strahl, automatically heading to the room they had shared.

"I call top bunk," Vaan said as they entered, and a mad dash for the bunkbed ensued, ending with Vaan on the floor laughing his head off as Penelo wrapped herself up in the blankets on the top bunk.

"Don't mess with me Vaan, I'm still tougher than you!" she giggled, feeling completely happy that she was back with her friends, back in the Strahl, back on another adventure.

* * *

The next morning, Balthier woke up confused. For a moment he had no idea where he was, though the change, he had to admit, was welcome. Warm, soft sheets, a comfortable bed, fresh air and bright, natural light beat waking up in dank dungeon.

As he gained a more solid grasp on the waking world, memories of the rescue last night started coming back to him. Renne appearing in his cell, drinking all those potions, feeling his fever abate and the bones in his legs start to knit back together, then Ashe was there. Ashe was there. Balthier smirked to himself at this. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine she would turn up.

Well, he had entertained a few wild dreams during the long, more lucid hours spent locked up.

Then there had been the commotion with the guards. Something about them being much stronger than regular guards. Then they had been outside, and they weren't making fast enough progress, and Renne and Vaan had run off to bring the Strahl back to them…

Renne and Vaan were both fair enough pilots, but Balthier decided it was high time he got up and took control of his beloved airship back into his own hands. He went to the small ensuite bathroom facilities in his room and got cleaned up. When he came back out again, someone had brought him a plate of food.

Balthier didn't think he had ever felt so good in his life. A hot shower, a warm comfortable bed, decent food – these things felt like such distant memories during the last few weeks of his imprisonment. His legs still ached and his muscles were stiff, but the improvement was incredible. He strolled out into the corridor, checking on Fran who was still asleep in the room opposite, before walking towards the front of the ship, stretching his arms and back as he went.

"You look better," he heard Penelo say.

"And I suppose I have you to thank for that," Balthier replied, turning to face her.

The girl blushed a little, but recovered quick enough to retort:

"I think a bath made as much difference as my magic!"

Balthier raised an eyebrow at this. The past year had apparently given her some confidence. Her new choice of outfit certainly spoke of a more mature and confidant Penelo. It made Balthier feel a little old.

"It's good to see you up and about," Penelo said more softly.

"Good to be up and about," Balthier replied, "now where's Renne, I need to tell her off for putting her feet on my ship controls."

"How did you know she did that?" Penelo asked.

"Because she always does," he said with a smirk.

"You might want to thank her for getting you out of that dungeon," Penelo said.

"Later," Balthier said, with a lazy wave, "important matters first."

Penelo rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'boys and their airships'. Balthier didn't stop to point out that he was a man, the leading man, not a boy, and walked on to the front of his ship.

Renne was the only person in the front of the ship. Basch and Larsa were still in their room, Vaan and Penelo enjoying a lazy morning, and Ashe had retired some hours before. The Gypsy girl was dozing in her chair. Balthier resisted the temptation to surprise her awake.

She had grown some. It had been a full two years since he had seen her last, not counting the brief encounter in the dungeon. Their last meeting had been some time before the business in Rabanstre that led to his journey across Ivalice with Ashe. In that time she had gone from girl to woman, though Balthier doubted he would ever stop thinking of her as the child he knew.

"Rabanastre on the horizon," he said to announce his presence.

Renne stirred lazily, opening a single eye to acknowledge his statement.

"She makes good time when you don't have to fly around the Jagd," she said, "playing with your Father's toys?"

"I'm not too proud or ashamed to admit some of his toys were useful," Balthier said, taking his seat.

Renne sat upright, straightening her sleep-tousled hair.

"You seem a little more lucid this morning, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, though it may be a while before I'm best," he responded.

"We're headed for Balfonheim, you can recover in safety there. Your friends can get flights back to their homes from the aerodrome, it services most major cities. You need a haircut," she added.

Balthier ran his fingers through his hair.

"Isn't it dashing?" he asked.

"Scruffy," she said.

Balthier grinned at her.

"I'm sure I can make it work," he said, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

"I'm sure you can," she said dryly, "glad to see your ego survived in tact."

Balthier slouched back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head. He was the epitome of casual elegance, even with his scruffy hair. Renne rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

"Well, if you're ok to take over here, I'm going to get some sleep. I've been sat up here all night."

"With your feet on the controls, no doubt," Balthier gave her a stern look.

"You know me," she said with a grin.

Balthier pushed himself out of his chair with his arms taking most of his weight. He tried not to wince, but didn't quite manage to catch the last one. Renne shot him a look of sympathy which he waved off.

"It's fine," he said, taking a step forwards, "just a little stiff from all the sitting and lying around I've been doing for months."

He stepped forwards again and stumbled a little. His hand went out to Renne's shoulder to steady himself, and she caught him by the elbows.

"It's fine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Balthier smiled, having the good grace to look a little embarrassed. His grip on her shoulder tightened as he wobbled on his feet. He noticed she was almost as tall as him now.

"Thank you," he said, "for getting me and Fran out of there."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention, and both turned their heads to see Ashe walk in. As Ashe took in their stance she jumped back a little.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to… interrupt."

"Actually it was perfect timing," Renne said, before she could walk back out of the door, "you come here and help this idiot back to his chair before he falls over so I can go and get some much needed sleep."

* * *

Ashe looked awkward, but she nodded and stepped forwards to support Balthier. Renne smiled her thanks, and slipped out of the room. She walked towards the back of the Strahl, her eyes practically closed as her feet found the paths they used to tread regularly.

She entered the room that used to belong to her and nearly walked straight into Penelo.

"Oh, sorry," she apologised to the younger girl, "this used to be my room. I assumed it would still be."

"Oh, I didn't know," Penelo said, "Balthier never men…"

Penelo realised what she was saying a little too late.

"Mentioned me?" Renne finished for her, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Penelo looked embarrassed, though the girl really had no need to be as far as Renne was concerned. She knew the ways of Pirates. They lived in the present – Balthier wouldn't have mentioned her because he wouldn't even have thought of her. She was a welcome interference when she wandered in his life, and no more than a vague memory when she wandered back out of it.

"You can stay here, if you like," Penelo said, "Vaan's gone to talk to Basch and Lamont. I can tell him to stay out."

"You don't mind? I think every other room in this rig is occupied, and to be honest I could use a little rest," Renne said.

"Sure," Penelo said, "mind if I keep you company? Only, I'm sure Amalia and Balthier will want to catch up, and I don't really fancy the boy talk next door…"

Renne gave another slight smirk at Penelo's mention of Ashe and Balthier 'catching up'. She walked over to the wall opposite Penelo's bunk and pushed a small, discreet button. After a moment's mechanical whining a third bed emerged from within the wall. Renne lay down on it and faced Penelo.

"Of course not," she said, "it is your room after all."

When Penelo stuttered a little as she tried to apologise, Renne changed track of conversation.

"You must have some considerable power," she said, "all the magicks you worked last night, and up bright and early this morning."

"I've got nothing on you!" Penelo said, "that spell you used on the guards, I've never seen anything like that before. And turning invisible – I wish I could do that!"

"It's not so hard," Renne said, "I could teach you, if you like."

"Really?" Penelo sat forwards a little on her bunk, "is it not like a big secret?"

"It's only a big secret because people are afraid to learn."

"But am I strong enough?"

"I have no doubt," Renne said with a smile, "it took all the strength I had to perform that little stunt with the guards. You are probably far stronger a mage than I am."

"What was that spell?" Penelo asked.

"It increases the gravity field around the enemy, making them move slower," Renne explained, "perfect for guards already pushed to the limit of their strength by heavy armour."

"That's incredible, I've never even heard of magicks like yours before."

Well, should you wish to stay a while in Balfonheim before flying off wherever it is you plan to go next, I will give you some lessons in the Arcane Arts. But for now, I must rest. It's been a long night."

"So we are headed for Balfonheim?"

"I presume so," Renne said, "unless there is somewhere else everyone wants to be."

"I doubt it," Penelo said, "Balfonheim is about as far from Rozzaria as we can get, which sounds good to me!"

* * *

Please review! Xx 


End file.
